1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for tilting crucible furnaces around a tilting shaft eccentrically positioned with respect to the crucible.
2. Prior Art
In conventional crucible furnaces it is desirable to be able to lift up the crucible in order to be able to exchange a consumed crucible in a suitable manner, for example after chopping or other working such as boring, through an aperture provided in the crucible bottom, or by detaching the crucible from the furnace. The consumed goods are then to be collected in a container below the furnace, suitably in a manner which is beneficial to the environment, for example according to British Pat. No. 1,448,954. To perform such an operation, it is necessary either to lift up the crucible in a suitable manner, or to work in a cavity below the furnace. Alternatively, the crucible material has to be shovelled away after being broken from the furnace, which is then either in its normal position or in a tilted position.